


take me with you (‘cause even on your own you are not alone)

by jacenbren



Series: we are but a beautiful chaos (the oppositeshipping collection) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Androids, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Drowning, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Opposites Attract, Pet Names, Pretentious Language, Purple Prose, Senses, Serious Injuries, Smut, Wire Play, Zane waxing lyrical about Kai who is blissfully oblivious, Zane’s massive vocabulary really shows here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenbren/pseuds/jacenbren
Summary: Zane’s feelings about Kai, explained through his five senses.
Relationships: Background Nya/Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: we are but a beautiful chaos (the oppositeshipping collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	take me with you (‘cause even on your own you are not alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but like.. the inherent homoeroticism of patching up your best friend’s injuries after a battle while scolding them for being a reckless idiot am I right

_ Sight _

When Zane first set his eyes on Kai, he was… well, he was transfixed.

He’d been programmed to be observant, more observant than most. Zane often noticed the little details that the others overlooked, the things that often slipped by them due to their (admittedly inferior) sensory abilities.

And ever since they met, the sight of Kai had become Zane’s favorite thing about living his life here on  _ Destiny’s Bounty _ with their teammates.

In layman’s terms, Kai was attractive.

The man was shorter, much shorter than him, but he always seemed to radiate fire and dogged persistence no matter what happened. Spiky brown hair (that Zane wanted to touch so badly because those dark cowlicks always sprang back into place no matter how much gel Kai used) that always got matted and fluffy when Kai slept on it wrong, how his body, strong and lean, speckled with burns and scars from years of being a blacksmith and then an elemental warrior of fire, moved and flexed during training, and how his satiny brown skin rippling with corded muscle caught the evening light and turned it almost amber.

And speaking of amber, Kai’s eyes were even more lovely.

The rest of their team, even Nya, likely would have merely said they were light brown, but Zane had spent quite a bit of time gazing at them when Kai wasn’t paying attention. He had a feeling that it was likely an embarrassing amount of time, like how the others teased Jay and Cole for staring at Nya, but Zane wasn’t sure. He’d never been very good at interpreting emotion in general, being a Nindroid and all, but this strange feeling that he got when Kai was around wasn’t unpleasant.

And Zane  _ loved _ gazing into Kai’s eyes.

They were more bronze than brown, really. When the light caught them they seemed to glow, like pools of amber, and when Kai used his powers, fire coursing through his body like a conduit of heat and rage and destruction, they  _ literally _ glowed. They glowed like there were flames trapped inside them, so different from the comforting chill that Zane was used to. That fire seemed to make itself visible in every aspect of Kai’s appearance, from the curl of his lip when Cole said something stupid to the speed and strength of which he moved during missions and training to the soft mirth behind his eyes and startlingly gentle smile whenever the mood was sentimental.

Kai was absolutely enrapturing, but Zane didn’t know how to tell him. 

  
  


_ Smell _

“M’fine.”

“No, you’re _not,”_ Zane huffed, carefully guiding Kai to the medbay. “You need to sit down, that’s what.”

Kai scowled, but the fire in his gaze dulled. 

He’d been out on a solo mission dealing with a band of raiders, Zane remembered as he grabbed the medical kit off the shelf. Judging from the burn wounds all over Kai’s body and the smell of smoke and broiled flesh, something must’ve gone  _ very _ wrong. 

Zane didn’t like this smell. 

With his heightened senses, he could easily get a whiff of Kai’s scorched armor and the stench of singed hair. It was wholly unpleasant, but Kai needed medical attention and the others were busy repairing the damage to the hull of the  _ Bounty _ after the raiders had followed Kai back here. 

The odd thing was that Kai was burned this badly. Fire and heat was always benevolent to him, bending to his will and obeying his commands and barely leaving a mark, even when Kai did more drastic things like walking through a wall of flames or taking a hot pan off the stove without using a potholder. Kai had even remarked from time to time that when he ate or drank something hot, it never burned his mouth now that he had a firm grasp of his element. 

“What happened to you?” Zane finally asked, trying not to gag at the stench of sweat and charred blood that hung around Kai like some kind of miasma. 

“They had shields,” Kai muttered hoarsely. “They deflected my fire right back at me. I never saw it coming.”

“Well,” Zane sighed, “this just goes to show that you need to be more careful.”

Kai narrowed his eyes.

The two of them were opposites in every possible respect: reckless and calculating, aggressive and gentle, frustratingly disorganized and impossibly neat, problems reigning in emotions and difficulties making sense of them at all.

Fire and ice. 

But somehow, instead of clashing violently, they’d managed to find an equilibrium as Zane bandaged Kai’s wounds.

“You smell like body odor,” Zane blurted. 

Kai’s lips twitched into his signature wolfish smirk. “Oh, do I, Snowflake?”

Zane couldn’t help blushing at his words. 

“Go take a shower,” he sighed, carefully wrapping watertight bandages around Kai’s burns. “You need one, badly.”

Kai scoffed. “Sure, sure. You mind whipping up some noodles? I’m feeling a bit peckish after risking my neck out there, and I figure you could repay me.”

Zane rolled his eyes. 

“Isn’t fixing you up enough?” He teased, tossing away the bloody gauze and dirty cotton swabs as Kai limped towards the bathroom, laughing as he went. 

Kai was obviously feeling better already, if he had the energy for his usual snark.

Later that evening, after dinner, Zane was meditating on the upper deck when he heard footsteps just outside his peripheral vision. 

“Hey, Snowflake.”

Zane glanced over his shoulder, confirming his suspicions when he saw Kai in his pajamas (red flannel; Lloyd had bought them for him), hair still damp and mussed from his shower as he carefully sat down next to him, favoring his wounds as he did so. 

“Didn’t I advise you to rest?” Zane remarked mildly as Kai scooted up to him, twisting his fidget toy in his hands (blue steel; Jay had made it for him after Kai had admitted to having ADHD).

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kai said. 

“Ah.”

It was silent for several moments. Zane finally decided to lay down on his back so he could look up at the stars, remembering what space had felt like. 

It had been cold, cold like him. 

Suddenly he got a whiff of something sweet and cinnamony as Kai laid down next to him, propping his head up on his hands and crossing his legs. 

“You’re oddly quiet,” Zane remarked. 

“Hm,” Kai acknowledged him. “You ever gotten so tired that you can’t sleep?”

“Well,” Zane replied, “I’m a Nindroid. I don’t need to sleep. I’m sure you know this, Kai, we’ve known each other since—“

Kai scoffed. “Okay, okay, I get it. I just… well, I can’t sleep. And I… uh… fuck, I’m bad at this kinda thing… well, I guess what I’m  _ trying _ to say is that I missed you while I was gone, man. I really did.”

It was quiet for a moment. 

“You missed me,” Zane murmured, turning his head so he could look at Kai. 

It had been a while since he’d been missed. 

“Do… do you mind if I… well, I kinda… hugged you?” Kai stammered, his cheeks flushing. “For a little? I mean, I know you’re weird about being touched, but… well, it’s been a while, and Nya’s with Jay and Cole right now and—oh!”

Zane didn’t wait for Kai to finish. 

He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Kai’s chest (which was almost irritatingly broad and tough), letting his chin rest on the top of Kai’s head. 

His hair smelled like clean soap and something fruity (probably Nya’s conditioner since everyone knew Kai was prone to “borrowing” his sister’s hair products), and that warm smell of soot and cinnamon that had always lingered around him since he’d mastered fire. 

This was a good smoke smell, not like the acridness of his wounds earlier. 

“‘Might fall asleep,” Kai murmured after a long moment, curling inward against Zane’s chest with a sigh and a yawn. 

“Go ahead,” Zane replied gently. 

He queued up the book he’d been reading that he’d downloaded into his databank, the pages appearing in his field of vision as he stroked Kai’s hair, breathing in his cinnamon scent. 

Zane sighed. 

Given the chance, he wouldn’t trade this moment now for anything. 

  
  


_ Touch _

As time wore on, Zane couldn’t help noticing how Kai was touching him much more. 

Sure, the friendly pats on the shoulder or nudges in passing weren’t much of a difference, but there were other little things that Zane kept noticing. Like how Kai happened to sit just a little bit closer when they played video games, how more often than not Kai was leaning on him or grabbing his forearm in the middle of a conversion to make a point, or how hugs seemed to linger just a little longer than with the others. 

Kai seemed… more comfortable. 

But things were still relatively unchanged in their friendship, and if anything they were working even better with each other than ever despite being polar opposites both in element and personality. In fact, Zane never noticed anything amiss, to the point where he didn’t pick up on any ulterior meanings behind Kai’s frequent touches.

Thanks to his programming and his difficulties processing emotions and abstract language, he’d been blissfully unaware, until everything changed. 

“He’s not breathing!” Nya screamed, frantically shaking Kai’s shoulders. “I need help! Somebody! Kai’s dying—“

Zane snapped back to reality in horror.

They’d been caught up in a storm. The  _ Bounty _ had nearly capsized, and Kai had been washed overboard but Nya had been able to drag him away from certain doom in the icy waves with her powers as Cole held the ship together and Lloyd, Wu, and Jay steered them out of the tempest—

Zane sprinted over and pushed Nya aside. 

He grimaced. Kai was laying deathly still, eyes half-open and dull, his hair and gi soaked, lips blue with cold. 

_ No. I can’t let you die like this. _

Zane thought fast, pinching Kai’s nose shut. Then he leaned down, praying to every deity he’d ever heard of that he wasn’t too late, and sealed his mouth over Kai’s, blowing hard. Then he released Kai’s nose for a moment and repeated the process, twice, three times,  _ four _ times, until suddenly Kai’s eyes flew open and he vomited seawater onto the deck, jets of flame shooting out his nostrils in a way that  _ would’ve _ been funny had he not nearly been dead moments prior. 

“Kai!” Nya shrieked. “Kai, can you hear me? Are you okay? Please team me you’re okay, look at me  _ please—“ _

Kai groaned. “My face hurts.”

“Maybe because Zane was sucking on it a couple seconds ago,” Cole remarked, wiping mud off his face. “I mean, totally not judging, but c’mon, wasn’t that a  _ bad _ time to make out with him?”

Zane suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. 

“It was artificial resuscitation, dickbag,” Jay retorted, slapping Cole on the back of the head. “Kai almost drowned!”

Kai, meanwhile, had picked himself up, blinking blearily. “Zane did what now?”

“Saved your life!” Nya hissed. 

Zane could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Sure, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was effective in dire circumstances, but the aftermath was almost always awkward—

Kai nearly tackled him. 

And before Zane could react, or even adjust and take the other man’s weight, Kai was  _ kissing him. _

And it was a proper kiss, not mouth-to-mouth.

It was uncomfortably silent for a moment as Zane frantically debated how to proceed, so caught up in the  _ feeling _ of Kai’s sea-salty lips on his and the damp heat of his body and his callused hands on his cheeks that it was practically shorting out his sensors. 

Then Kai jerked away, a mortified look in his eyes as he frantically backed up. 

“S—sorry,” he blurted before he whipped around and bolted, steam coming off his sopping clothes and hair. 

Then Zane registered the others. 

Namely, the amazed expressions of Nya and Jay, the triumphant grin on Cole’s face, and the bemusement on Sensei Wu’s as he stood with Lloyd, who looked like he was about to fall unconscious due to shock. 

“What?” Zane squeaked. 

He was only able to take another awkward 3.549 seconds before he finally half-jogged towards his quarters. 

He didn’t leave for the rest of the day. 

He didn’t know what this meant, he didn’t know how to file it in his processors because it  _ didn’t make sense, _ and holy shit Kai had kissed him and then run away for some reason—

Zane finally had to settle into low power mode to keep from overloading his CPU. 

When he awoke it was late at night, and there was someone not ticking right in his systems so he ran a quick diagnostic, which revealed that his worry fit from a few hours ago had, in fact, overheated one of his processors and effectively fried it, so he headed to the medbay to replace it. 

But when he got there… 

He froze in his tracks in the doorway, alarm flashing through him when he saw  _ Kai, _ changing the bandages on the nasty scrape he’d gotten on his thigh from falling off the  _ Bounty. _

Kai saw him and jumped, accidentally dropping the bottle of disinfectant. He cursed as he grabbed it off the floor and hastily resituated himself. 

“Hey,” Zane blurted. 

Kai seemed to flinch, but he didn’t look up as he furiously tried to swab the wound on his leg clean. 

“Here,” Zane sighed, trying to stifle his nerves, “Let me help you, Kai.”

Kai flinched when Zane moved in to clean the scrape and bandage it, but he didn’t jerk away. He just sat there, eyes shut, teeth gritted against the sting of the alcohol swabs. After he’d bandaged the wound, Zane noticed Kai’s hands were scabbed and torn, probably from trying to get a grip on the  _ Bounty’s _ hull. 

So he cleaned the scrapes on Kai’s hands, and then, as an afterthought, lifted Kai’s palm to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against it.

Zane didn’t know how Kai would take the gesture, but it was a necessary risk. 

Kai froze. 

“You don’t have to play along,” he said, his voice hoarse from saltwater. “I shouldn’t’ve kissed you. I didn’t ask first, plus you probably don’t even like me because I’m a goddamn reckless uncooperative idiot with no self-preservation—“

Zane pulled Kai into a firm hug. 

He hated it whenever Kai got as self-deprecating as he did. It always made him ache somewhere inside. 

Or maybe that was his busted processor. 

“Kai,” Zane murmured, rubbing slow circles on the other’s shoulders. “It’s okay. I… have feelings for you. I just didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid of ruining what we already had.”

Kai pulled away, amber eyes wide. 

“Can I…”

Zane nodded quickly, leaning down to meet Kai halfway in a kiss that made his core temperature rack up several degrees. 

The feeling of Kai’s warm lips, surprisingly soft and full (albeit slightly chapped) made Zane gasp, and he actually  _ moaned _ out loud as Kai leaned in further, tongue slowly probing his lips open to deepen the kiss. Zane had never felt anything quite like this before in his entire life, but Kai’s warm body and soft breath on his cheek made sure that he would commit this kiss to memory, and the pleasurable warmth pooling in his gut assured that he was  _ definitely _ going to do this with Kai again. 

Then they were interrupted as Zane’s neural net pinged insistently.

“Shit,” he breathed. 

Kai snorted out loud, his warm hand coming to rest on Zane’s cheek as he chuckled. 

“What?” Zane huffed, pulling away and deactivating the ping. “What’s so funny about this? Why in the world are you—“

“I don’t know if you realize it or not, Snowflake, but that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say a cuss word,” Kai remarked, his trademark smirk creeping back. “You must’ve liked that if whatever interrupted us got you worked up enough to swear.”

Zane winced, heat crawling into his cheeks as he headed to the boxes full of Nindroid parts to find the right unit.

“I may have fried a processing unit a few hours ago while worrying about us and our dynamic,” he grumbled, grabbing a few screws and the correct screwdriver. 

As embarrassing as it sounded, Kai needed to know. Plus, Jay wasn’t awake, and usually Zane needed help replacing his own components. Sure, he could do it himself in a pinch, but getting to his chest panel from such an awkward angle was always irritating and time-consuming to figure out. 

“I need help,” he sighed, ignoring Kai’s quiet snickers as he climbed up onto the medical table and laid on his back. 

Kai nodded. “Sure. I’ll give you a hand.”

Zane froze for a moment, perplexed as to why Kai would give him one of his limbs, but then it clicked. 

_ Of course it’s another metaphor. _

Kai pulled open his shirt and then his chest panel, arching his eyebrows. “Damn, you’ve got a lot of shit going on in here, Snowflake. Tell me what to do.”

Zane sighed. 

“The processor you’re looking for should be somewhere near where your kidneys are located,” he said, shifting to get comfortable. “My systems have already isolated it. All you need to do is unscrew the charred one and replace it.”

Kai nodded, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he worked. 

For the most part Zane didn’t feel much of the work being done. His lower processors weren’t as sensitive to touch as his core or the wires that connected to it, given that they were less vital to his survival and didn’t need quite as much of a damage alert system. 

“Done,” Kai finally said, setting the screwdriver aside. Zane watched him carefully moving his hands out of the nest of wires, but then it happened. 

Kai’s fingers dragged along the main node that mimicked a human’s spinal cord. 

Zane couldn’t help it. 

He grasped the edges of the table involuntarily, moaning at the sudden rush of pleasure. 

He’d opened up his chest panel for maintenance before, but it always came with the possibility of brushing those sensitive wires and triggering the damage warning system  _ just _ right, and judging by the surprise on Kai’s face, he must’ve been loud. Zane’s neural net pinged frantically, but he quickly rewrote his programming, adding Kai to the list of individuals with permission for interior access. As of now, there were three names on said list: Jay, Kai, and Father. 

Two of those people were his repairers. 

“Oh,” Kai murmured, a wolfish grin curling his lips. “You’re sensitive in here.”

“It’s a defense mechanism,” Zane gasped, biting his lip as Kai started to stroke his internal wiring at a painfully slow rate. “To protect my— _ aaaah!” _

Kai reached further in, that sultry look on his face only increasing in smugness as he squeezed the wires, tangling his fingers through them and giving a gentle tug. 

Zane could feel abased arousal burning in his gut as Kai reached up further inside his chest cavity, running his fingers over the wiring and then his fingers bumped the underside of his core and Zane let out an honest-to-god  _ shriek— _

“Oh yeah,” Kai growled, low and feral. “You like this, Snowflake, don’t you? Bet I could get you off with this alone.”

Zane whined in embarrassment. 

He couldn’t get out a single coherent word, especially not after Kai leaned down and  _ licked _ one of the cables. 

“Oh,” Zane whimpered. “Oh,  _ Kai—” _

“I’m gonna try something,” Kai murmured, fingers deftly curling around the main capsule that held Zane’s heart. 

And then he pushed his fingers through the access port on the front. 

Zane _screamed,_ bucking his hips frantically as Kai dug the pads of his fingers into his core, sliding over sensitive plasma membranes and stroking the metal underneath. 

And then Zane came in his pants. 

“Oh,” whined, panting as he came down from the glorious high. “That felt so good, love, Jay always avoids touching my wires during repairs—“

“Sssh,” Kai murmured, pulling him back upright. “That feel nice?”

All Zane could do was nod as Kai flipped his chest panel shut and pulled him in for a long, heated kiss, slowly stroking his fingers along Zane’s chest. 

Kai was  _ warm, _ he thought to himself. 

Being both a Nindroid and an ice elemental, Zane had a fairly low core temperature, at about 60 degrees Fahrenheit as opposed to the others who tended to hover around 97 to 99. But thanks to his fire, Kai’s core temperature tended to be a bit higher and was usually 100 degrees or more, depending on the day. 

Zane didn’t mind, though. 

Kai’s warmth, combined with the softness of his skin and the slow, rough movements of his lips, firm, muscled body pressing against Zane’s like he’d been born for this, was sending his processors into overdrive. 

“Kai,” he gasped. “Do you… do you want to spend the night? With me?”

Kai grinned, something wildly unfamiliar (and rather exciting) burning bright in his gaze. “Oh, Snowflake, you don’t even have to ask.”

  
  


_ Taste _

Part of Zane was aware that this was a very private matter, but the fact that Kai’s moans were probably loud enough to wake the others (even though all of their rooms were soundproofed to 65 decibels) was still  _ incredibly _ arousing. 

_ “Fuuuuuck,” _ Kai groaned, his hips bucking up frenetically, “Don’t stop baby, that feels so good  _ mmmh!” _

Zane couldn’t help grinning as Kai let out a startled yelp from the cold of his hands. 

He mouthed along Kai’s clavicle, burying his face in the hollow of his neck, letting his tongue lave over corded muscle and lap up the sweat pooling there. 

Frankly, Kai’s taste was highly addictive. 

After their relationship had changed, Zane had started wondering what it would be like to kiss Kai until he was squirming and pleading after he’d accidentally walked in on Cole doing the same thing to Jay (as Nya watched with a very self-satisfied look on her face). 

And it proved rewarding. 

Kai didn’t whimper and beg, though. He was loud,  _ very _ loud as he gasped and growled for more, just as fiery between the sheets as he was in combat. 

Zane had to admit, he liked it. 

He leaned down, sliding his tongue down Kai’s bare chest, relishing in his excited shivers and gasps. The fire elemental was as warm as always, a rivulet of sweat trickling down his neck. Zane moved back up so he could taste it, lapping and suckling at the salt and cinnamon as he finally gave in to Kai’s groans and slid his undershorts off. 

Kai let out a hungry moan, his body arching gloriously as Zane reached down to give him a careful stroke. 

“Zane,” Kai gasped. “M—more. Please.”

“Someone’s quite talkative,” Zane observed aloud. “Why don’t we fix that?”

He pushed his fingers into Kai’s mouth, watching him let out a muffled whine as he sucked them sloppily, drool leaking around Zane’s fingers. He sighed as he pulled his fingers away, a sticky strand of saliva still clinging to Kai’s mouth.

The combination of heat and cold felt wonderful, Zane thought, leaning in as he reached down, the spit easing the slide of his hand over Kai’s fiery skin. 

He captured Kai’s lips in another kiss, a whimper of his own slipping out as Kai grinded his hips up against him. The taste of Kai’s lips was heavenly, like salt and slick heat and residual traces of chocolate icing from tonight’s dessert. 

“Zane,” Kai moaned suddenly. “Zane, I want you to suck me off tonight. Please.”

“Of course,” Zane murmured, keeping his tone low and sultry as he slid down Kai’s body. He paused at his chest for a moment, listening to Kai yelp and writhe in pleasure when he let his tongue slide roughly over his nipple. 

It was startling how sensitive Kai was, even though the man could take several bullets and still carry out his mission. 

Zane smiled to himself. 

He loved this, he thought to himself, finally wrapping his hand around him and taking Kai in his mouth. He loved the feeling, he loved the taste, he loved everything about it. 

Kai let out a strangled moan. 

Zane didn’t bother pinning him to the mattress. He didn’t have much of a gag reflex (thanks to his anatomy being slightly less human), so he often let Kai fuck his throat like this. 

“Son of a  _ bitch, _ you feel so good,” Kai choked out, amber eyes glazed with arousal.

Zane hummed in response, unable to respond with this mouth full, but Kai obviously got the message as he let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips. 

He started thrusting hard and fast into Zane’s mouth, and his blissed-out expression alone was stunning. Everything tasted salty, Zane thought to himself, a muffled moan escaping him as he licked and sucked in tandem with Kai’s thrusts. Zane finally gave in to his own desires, yanking his boxers off so he could stroke himself. 

“Mmnh, Z—Zane,” Kai stammered, burying his hands in Zane’s hair. “Oh. Yeah. You’re fuckin’  _ golden, _ Snowflake.”

His hips snapped forward and Zane nearly gagged, his moan cut off roughly as Kai fucked his throat like it was the last thing he’d ever get to do, still hurriedly stroking himself. And finally Kai was pulling away, groaning, his release spilling messily into Zane’s mouth. 

Zane swallowed it eagerly as he came mere moments later. It tasted just as salty and  _ hot _ as the rest of his lover. 

“Fuck,” Kai groaned. “Baby, you look so fuckin’ hot with my cum all over your face.”

Zane blinked in confusion, already halfway onto the bed. “Kai, I’m an ice elemental and a Nindroid. I’m never…”

Then it clicked. 

“Oh,” Zane realized, a flush of embarrassment rushing through him as he realized Kai was being metaphorical. 

Kai snorted weakly as he stretched his arms languidly over his head, a lazy grin spreading across his face. “C’mere, Snowflake. Wanna snuggle.”

Zane smiled and slid under the covers next to Kai, who almost immediately curled up against him with a yawn. 

Zane chuckled quietly. 

He settled behind Kai, curling an arm around his chest and pressing a light kiss against the shell of his ear. They’d slept like this since the first night they’d spent together. Kai liked being the  _ little spoon, _ as he’d called it. Zane still didn’t quite understand what that meant, but as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he knew that he’d never trade these little moments with his lover for anything. 

  
  


_ Sound _

“Hey, Zane?”

(A question; Kai was asking him if he could help him out with his chores.)

“Zane!”

(Scandalized; Kai was  _ very _ annoyed that Zane had stolen his bite of waffle off his fork when he wasn’t looking.)

“Oh, Zane—”

(That teasing insincere sweetness; Kai had just triumphantly beaten him in a game of Mario Kart and was being an utter  _ bastard _ about it—)

“Hey Zane!”

(Excitement; they were exploring an ancient temple and Kai had found something.)

_ “ZANE!” _

(Terror; Zane had been caught in a booby trap and he didn’t quite know what happened but Kai and everyone else were screaming—)

“Zane…”

(Relief; they were in the medbay and Kai was holding his face and smiling through tears as Jay pulled out poison dart after poison dart from the booby trap.)

“Fuck,  _ ZANE—“ _

(Euphoria; Kai was practically screaming in pleasure as Zane pinned him to their bed and brought him to his climax.)

“Zane?”

(A soft murmur against the back of Zane’s neck. He rolled over to face Kai, who had a sleepy smile on his face.

“I love you,” Kai whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Zane’s lips.

Zane smiled. 

“I love you too,” he replied, running his fingers through Kai’s hair. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that simple thing. Kai was his balance, Kai was his opposite, they’d found the equilibrium of fire and ice.

Zane had been enraptured by Kai since the beginning, and he loved him. 

He loved him more than anything.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hear me out I haven’t watched this show in years but being stuck in quarantine rekindled several of my elementary school hyperfixations so naturally I had to write this because I’m gay and I crave intimacy 
> 
> Also like.. looking back I always related to Zane because I too have problems with taking things too literally and terrible social skills?? Idk he was my favorite character in the show when I was younger and I just think he’s neat 
> 
> Anyways I hope y’all liked this


End file.
